Know your meme!
by Dori4n
Summary: How it works? Write ten character's names and report to the list (look inside). I've done it before, I'm re-doing. This time it's with Sherlock, Doctor Who and Once upon a Time's characters. Have the Master meeting River, Jefferson and Rumpel arguing about a baby and more.
1. Rules!

So, you know your meme. Write ten character's names and report to the following thing.

1) First time, 4 and 6  
2) Angst, 7  
3) AU, 1 and 8  
4) Threesome, 3, 6 and 9  
5) Hurt/Comfort, 5 and 10  
6) Crack, 1 and 4  
7) Horror, 10  
8) Babyfic, 5 and 9  
9) Dark, 2 and 8  
10) Romance, 3 and 7  
11) Death fic, 2 and 3

I did it once, and here I am, doing it again with other characters. Last time it was Supernatural, Good Omens and Doctor Who. This time, Sherlock, Doctor Who (huh, I know) and Once Upon a Time. Have fun! One chapter for each fic (not necessarily in the good order). Funny crossover, here we're coming!

1. 10th Doctor  
2. Victor Frankenstein/Dr Whale  
3. Moriarty  
4. River Song  
5. Jefferson  
6. Master  
7. Sebastian Moran  
8. 11th Doctor  
9. Rumpelstiltskin/Mr Gold  
10. Belle


	2. Meeting the wife

1: First time 4 and 6.

**Meeting his wife.** River and Master. First meeting.

"Who are you?"

His voice was harsh, unsteady. He'd been drifting in darkness for what? Months? Years? Millenia? He was dead... He knew he was. What else could he be? He remembered perfectly falling through time with Rasillion and the other Time Lord, falling back to Gallifrey, to the terrible lock they were prisoner in. Frozen, out of time, unable to even... Think.

Then... Something had happened. Something so strange, so utterly unlikely that it was almost impossible. A crack. A crack had appeared in their prison, a crack in space and time, a crack in reality itself. Before any of his peers had been able to move a finger something had caught him. It'd been violent, pulling him like a rope tied in the small of his back, dragging him up to the crack and through it.

His eyes had witnessed with a strange pleasure the disbelief slowly growing into the lord president's eyes, his jaw falling, his voice yelling. After that, he'd been through a storm, rolled around like he was nothing more than a fragile piece of porcelain and his only company had been the drums in his head. Then he crashed on something hard and cold, stone maybe.

He was currently trying to catch his breath, looking at the woman standing in front of him with a mix of threat and curiosity. She had blond curled hair, a wide smug smile, a strong bone structure and some kind of mesmerizing poisonous charm. But above everything, she smelt like Time.

He heard his own voice repeating, still cracked and hoarse. "Who are you?"  
She ended pinking at a strange instrument at her wrist and eventually dropped her eyes on him. "I'm the one who freed you of course."

He felt a twisting frustration growling deep inside of his guts. "Why did you do that? Do you only know who I..." She cut him short, waving her hand and rolling her eyes. "Oh yes, I know who you are, no need to make such a fuss about it." The tall woman left out a bubbly chuckle and shook her shoulders in a fake shudder. "How exciting by the way. Why? Oh dear, because I know when my husband needs one of his peer."

He squinted at her. He was back in the normal universe so she could only talk about... "Doctor? Your..." He couldn't help a weird giggle to come out from his throat. Whoever she was, he could get why Doctor had married her, if only it was the truth.  
"Yes, my. Well, actually mine. He needs you.  
- You know we didn't parted friends?  
- Yes I know. But when he's broken enough, a Time Lord is the only thing to take him back on his feet. I told him not to travel alone but as always, he didn't listened.  
- Why me?"  
She came closer, bending until her lovely face and mischievous smile was facing him. "Because sweetie, an arch-enemy is the closest thing to a soul mate."


	3. Yes boss

Angst 7

**Yes Boss.** Sebastian Moran

He was standing still on the top of the roof, looking down at the body lying at his feet. His eyes were open wide, his jaw hanging loosely, a pool of blood slowly spreading around his head.

_"You know what we are about to do?_

_- Yes boss.  
- You know what I am about to do?  
- Yes boss."_

The sniper knelt beside the lifeless corpse, taking care not to step in the blood. He carefully putt his riffle on the ground, folding his hands on his knees. He'd known. Of course he'd known but still... Was he supposed to cope with it easily?

_"Will you be able to handle it?_

_- Yes boss._  
_- Sebastian!_  
_- Yes Jim."_

It was odd, this cold feeling climbing inside of him, this numbness spreading from his heart through his limbs. He knew it would not be easy but this? This sort of clenching that was closing over his chest, this sweltering sensation that made him feel like he was about to suffocate... This was not what he'd been expecting.

_"Will you be here Sebastian?_

_- Yes Jim._

_- Will you be by my side this one last time?  
- Of course. Where else would I be?  
- Hah... True."_

He reached a hand toward this noble face, wanting nothing more than shut those eyes closed. He couldn't stand to see them staring blankly at death but he took his hand back before his fingers brushed Jim's skin. The plan was strict, he should not touch him, he should not move him, he should not left any fingerprints on his boss.

_"You will do as I say.  
- Yes boss.  
- Sebastian! Not now please.  
- Yes Jim.  
- Good boy. Are you afraid?  
- A bit. Are you?  
- Not at all. Will you miss me?  
- Forever.  
- I... May be a bit sorry.  
- I know.  
- Thank you Sebastian.  
- I know."_

(note: I must confess I'm truly proud with myself about this one.)


	4. Do what I say and shut your mouth!

Babyfic 5 and 9

**Do what I tell and shut your mouth!** Jefferson and Rumpelstiltskin

"How do you stop that?!" Jefferson had the worst headache ever. He'd stolen this tiny little thing from its bedroom hours ago and since then, it had been crying.

"Deal with it. She might be hungry, so feed her." said the Dark One to his annoying employee who didn't seem about to stop complaining.

The hater narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Why me? I was suppose to bring this baby here, not to... Nurse her!" No way he would deal with a new born. He had no experience in it and had not idea how to calm those horrid cries down. Besides, he had not the slightest wish to take care of a child. He was way too young and way too free for that.

"Well now you do dearie. I'm in the middle of something very delicate and I can't afford to leave it in order to give milk to a baby. It might explode! So you go and you do what I say as you always do, like a good little pet." replied Rumpelstiltskin. What was he thinking when he decided to hire this guy?

"I don't know how to do that. I have no experience in babies!" He guessed more than he saw his employer rolling his eyes. "First time for everything. You stick the teat in the girl's mouth and you wait, period. Everyone can do that." The hater frowned hard, thinking about another thing to oppose to the wizard. "I don't even have a..."

Rumpelstiltskin gestured his wrist while still bent over his bubbling still and the second after Jefferson had a feeding bottle full of milk in the hand. He was quickly running out of excuse to dodge the job his employer was giving him.

"Noooo! Come on this is not even close to fun!

- Good because you're not here to have fun dearie.  
- I'm not a mother hen!  
- Well for today you are, so stop arguing and go feed the girl before I decide I can get rid of your skills,, hatter!

Jefferson swallowed hard, a shiver running down his spin. The Dark One had killed for less than a little insubordination and Jefferson knew he couldn't keep telling 'no' to him for long. Plus, he caught a glimpse of Rumpelstiltskin's hands clenching into fists to show how annoyed he currently was. Beaten, the hatter went to the room where the never ending cry was coming from, cursing his destiny for having lead him to such a degrading situation.


	5. Watch me!

Darkfic, 2 and 8

**"Watch me!"** Victor Frankenstein and 11th Doctor.

"You know you need to stop, don't you Victor?" The voice came from behind him. Why was everyone still insisting with that? No he didn't, yes, what he was doing was needed, period. "No I don't." he answered firmly, doing his best to remain focused on his work. The voice went a bit sad. "Yes you do. Deep down you know I'm right. Did I ever lie to you?"

Victor's hand shook, the needle he was using to stitch the wrist to the forearm threatening to tear the skin. He froze, his voice clenching inside of his throat. "Did you ever lied to me?" he repeated in a disbelieving tone. "Yes. Once. One sentence. One single phrase your told me. Don't you remember Doctor?" This time he turned around to face the Time Lord. He could feel his voice creaking a bit but he refused to bow, he refused to allow the tears that were filling his eyes to run down his cheeks. "Don't you? You said 'It's gonna be better with time'." He hit the operation table with his fist, the metal shaking as he shouted at the alien's face. "IT NEVER WENT BETTER! It got worse and worse, eating me a little bit more every day."

The Doctor was standing still, his hands in his pocket, a very sorry look in his dark green eyes. He looked so out of place in Victor's lab, so odd, so alien. He pointed at the corpse on the table with his chin. "This is not your brother's body, is it?" Victor was staring at him, rage boiling inside of him. "No it's not. I couldn't use my own brother for experiments. I need tests until I find a way, a proper way, something certain to bring him back."

The Doctor sighed loudly and rubbed at his eyes, feeling so sad for the man. "You can't keep doing this. You can't keep trying different method to bring back your dead brother. What is dead should stay dead. This will end badly and you know it. Please. Please Victor, for once, listen to me. You can't do this, no one can."

The scientist rose his chin, his fist still tightly clenched, his heart pounding hard inside of his chest. "Watch me!"


End file.
